metalgearonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mgo
Hi, welcome to Metal Gear Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Philanthropy Black Operations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:07, 2 April 2009 Hi your foto for the mgo wiki is very good,I'm going to put it as above the search bar. --Megamanjose 22:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) AdminH (Talk) Can You Make The Logo Bigger. --Megamanjose 22:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I'm keeping this here as for safekeeping Tidus aka SOP Teedus aka Phaze aka Sovereign aka The Beast aka Alaskan Animal aka The Penguin One of the most Talented among the O.G Doggz…He single-handly made a Clan that terrorize MGO2 peeps for months…and made them fear the name BKY. Till this day…ppl STILL use the word “BKY” to represent dominance at it’s finest. But Tidus Legacy doesn’t start with BKY…OR even DDC. SOP Tidus MGO1...Era of Heroes. Bacc then when *Names* was important…one of the *Names* that I was hearing a LOT. Was a ***** called SOP Tidus…SOP was for Sons of Patriot and Tidus was for *the fact that he doesn’t understand that Squall >all even Cloud*. He had sooo much hype…ppl even said that he invented the *HS Dance* Technique. Some other will say that it was Agt Ghost…personally I hated that Technique and don’t give a **** who started to do it 1st. It was even rumoured and I witnessed Tidus spamming *DDC 4 Life Cuzz* IN-Game…which was something even I wasn’t doing at the time. Tidus was THE spammer, he would spam Dancing Kirbys . Never got into the whole spamming thing…UNTIL I met Tidus , then after it was over for me. I started to use the *DDC 4 Life Cuzz* as an Fkey. Tidus always was a Main Event *****. When I came bacc from a week out of action ( internet issues >_> )…Tidus challenged me to a 1v1. Me as a coccy ***** I accepted…and lost >_>. Tidus became the 4th person to give me a lost on MGO…which was a BIG deal bacc then. So much that I trained myself to become *The Game*…but that’s another story >_>. Not only he was good 1v1 fighter…but a good team player too. He even was in Agt for awhile with Nc and Ghost…until the day he *Pull a Redwolf* on them. Im 7o7in HARD just thinking about it. Derty Dayz During half of MGO1 lifespan ( like 6 month after release lol ) DDC became a powerful Gang. We had Clan Battle Experience…ppl feared us…we had our own MO…and own Hype. Bacc then my Right Hand man (now I used the term Left Hand Dogg 7o7 ) HS aka Icy recruited 2 *Legendary Status* ppl. Nam…and SOP Tidus . Bacc then DDC roster looked sooo Strong. I had HS ,Flip , Tidus, Nam, Vol, Xpert , Storm & Jean ( for a short time lol) and I was allied with HoBL. I was beefing with F$U and had a weird Rivalry with HoBL. Those times were great…then I did some Epic **** with Tidus. I did my first GB/CB with DK…and Tidus and HS was there for the ride. It was DDC feat DK vs. Music ( COOLIO’s old clan)…it was an exciting battle. I was camping/shaking in a tunnel…HS was struggling, DK was doing his thing…and Tidus…well he Rush and rape them as if his life was on the line. We even did something everybody thought was impossible…which was winning in MTN TDM as Red lol. When GB made a new season for the ladder, HS decided to make =Tp= with Alpha , Tidus , Nam even JACC was there. And I had DDC with Vol , Xpert and even Storm etc. The Patriots was the *Elite* version of DDC and even had a great success on GB. And were Rivals to TwG…and then MGO1 was over. --- The Clown Prince of MGO!!! C_Assassin Posted 5/27/2009 1:54:04 AM message detail DDC HHH So yeah…MGO1 was over. But the MGO community never died…most of my Doggz stayed together. When I got myself a PS3...I bought CoD4 since all the Doggz was there. They were like 10 step ahead of me…they already had a Clan ( BKY ) and kept beefin with PKY. Which was a HUGE deal bacc then lol . Tidus and Icy were the most *Elite* ****** in the Gang. Tidus was such a Demon…that he would not die. He let himself get killed…so that he can change Class @_@. Than someone ( I forgot who) put into JACC head to make DDC in CoD4. I was always against that idea…since I was a CoD4 noob. And I cant lead…when most ****** are Higher than me. JACC made DDC anyway…and it was the start of a new generation of Doggz. I like to name that Era the *Hungry Hungry Hippos* since Nips founded BKY and kept all the Doggz together…and during that time we were ALL hungry for GBs. DDC HHH was a success we even manage to be in the Top5 in the GB ladder. I take no props for that accomplishment it was all Tidus, Icy and DS work…but like I predicted making a DDC was a not so good idea. You see what happens is that JACC piss off DS…then DS left DDC and took Tidus Cav Fiddy etc. with him. And he that was the birth of dN… And then it was The End… dN was an Epic Clan , DS manage to be 1st in GB. When MGO2 came out the ******* of dN allied with other *Elites* and form. HiBL led by The Game EU himself…on MGO2 they were the ****. HiBL and KoK ruled the GB ladder on MGO2...bacc then when GB was active on MGO2 ( I cant believe I just wrote that…Clans on MGO2 should be ashame ). Then after HiBL split up…and DS remade dN. Tidus was again te Main ****** of the Clan. DS reign was epic…but kinda short. When Tidus left dN…DS was lost and confused. ***** even deleted the Clan…so it was the end for dN. And the birth of BKY… So yeah I don’t have to tell you the rest…you all know and praised that ****** now. You all wanted to be him or be with him. We got Glitchers calling themself after BKY…which was already a parody of PKY @_@ . Some ****** in W7 calls himself a Penguin Lagger @_@. Tidus tainted most of you ******…and even me -_- . Tidus will live on in ME…I wont just let his E-Soul go away. Like myself The Penguin was a MGO Villain…I’ll just have to keep it Derty =DD= --- The Clown Prince of MGO!!!